


Baby Stark: Part II

by SpiderBites



Series: Growing Up Laughing [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Congratulations Tony, F/F, F/M, The team meet you, They all love you, Tony is trying to come to grips with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: In which the team all meet you and Tony tries to understand that he is a dad to a small baby girl.





	

Sam, Steve, Bucky and Peter all looked at you, the small wiggling infant in Clint’s arms, with mixed expressions. Bucky, who had made sure to stand a little further behind the others, nervously moved his metal arm. 

“Y’know Tony,” Clint said as you suckled on his finger. “If Y/N really is your kid, you’re gonna have to learn how to change her…I won’t be around to do it all the time.”

“Shut up.” Tony replied tensely as he observed you.

“Dude, don’t look so scared. She won’t bite.” Bucky said as he wiggled his fingers over your face. “She’s so cute.”

“We don’t know if she’s mine so I wouldn’t get attached.” Tony said.

“And if she is?” Steve asked.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Mister Stark, you won’t get rid of her will you?” Peter asked. “Her Mom clearly doesn’t want her and you’re the only family she has!”

“Peter!” Tony snapped. “What I decide to do with Y/N is none of your business. When Bruce comes back with the results and they say she is mine then I will do what I think is best for her.”

And with that, Tony threw open the door and stormed from the room, near colliding with Natasha and Wanda as he went. They both shot him a glare but it went unnoticed.

"Asshole." Natasha muttered.

“Is it true?” Wanda suddenly asked as she hurried towards the group, Natasha not far behind. When their eyes land on your now sleeping form, Wanda let out a squeal. "Oh she is so cute!"

Natasha went and stood beside Steve, watching you from a safe distance.

"Can I hold her?" Wanda asked.

"Sure." Clint replied as he carefully handed you over. "Support her neck...yeah like that."

The second Wanda had you cradled in her arms, you nestled into her and let out a small sigh that had everyone's hearts melting.

"Okay I know Tony said not to get attached but just look how cute she is!" Peter said excitedly. "She really likes you Wanda."

"I just think she is happy to get away from Barton's stinky aftershave."

The archer shot her a playful glare.

"What's Tony doing with Y/N?" Natasha asked.

"I think crabby ass is still in a state of shock. Once he knows for sure if the kid is his then I think he'll keep her." Bucky replied.

"And if not, I can damn well say Y/N will have some amazing people watching over her as she grows up." Steve said and when Natasha gave him a look, he said, "What? Babies are adorable."

"Hey guys?" Bruce said and had the team looking up in surprise. "Where's Tony?"

"He stormed off that way." Steve said, pointing in the direction Tony had fled.

"Are those the results?" Scott asked, eyeing up the piece of paper in Bruce's right hand.

"Yeah."

"And?" Steve asked.

"Tony should really see them first..." Bruce replied.

"Spoilsport." Bucky muttered as Bruce left the room. Clint took out his cell.

"I'm gonna ring Laura, see if she can find some of Lila's old things and bring them over." He ruffled Wanda's hair. "It shouldn't take too much persuading...couple month old baby girl in need of cuddles."

"It's getting her to leave that'll be the issue." Natasha replied as she walked with Clint out of the room.

"Alright," Wanda said. "Who wants to hold her next?"

* * *

 

"Tony?" Bruce called out as he knocked on his lab door. He opened it and went inside, seeing Stark fiddling around with some dysfunctional part of his Iron Man suit. He didn't even look up, eyes of fury set dead ahead at his work. "Tony."

"What?"

"I have your results."

"Great. Stick them over there somewhere," Tony waved his hand around him, "and I'll look at them in a bit. Thanks Bruce."

Bruce wasn't sure what to do. He looked around the room awkwardly before he walked forwards and threw the paper down in Tony's eyeline.  

"Y/N is yours, Tony. Congratulations."

The screwdriver fell from his hands.

"She's mine?"

"Yes. 99.9%."

Tony looked a mixture of horrified and relieved.

"It's up to you." Bruce told him. "But a little heads up - if you don't take her in, I'm pretty sure Peter is itching to have a little sister."

* * *

 

When Tony finally left his lab, he found you happily feeding away in Clint's arms. He looked up when he heard Tony's footsteps and smiled. Tony gave an awkward smile back and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge.

"Bruce told us all the news." Clint said. Tony took a swig of his water.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm," Clint caught some dribble from your chin before he continued feeding you. "Congrats man."

"Thanks." Tony observed them.

"Are you keeping her? Now that you know?"

"I...I need to have a think." Tony admitted. "I've given myself a deadline; one week to decide."

"Well we'll support you no matter what.  You know that."

"Thanks, birdbrain."

"You wanna hold her?" He asked. "She's just about done with her dinner."

Tony froze before he nodded. Clint walked over to him, put the bottle on the side and then cautiously held you out.

"There...easy, watch her arm, yeah, ah there you go. Aw she likes you."

Your eyes immediately opened when you were in Tony's arms and your large E/C orbs looked up at him curiously. A second of sheer silence passed and Tony held his breath but it was quickly broken when you started to cry. Loudly.

Tony tensed. "She's crying. What do I do?"

"She needs burping." With help from the archer, they manoeuvred you so your head rested on Tony's shoulder. "Now pat her back." Clint said, before adding, "gently."

Tony did as he was told and tapped your back but you still cried and somehow managed to get louder.

“Try bouncing her a little while you pat her back.” Clint advised.

“Like this?” Tony asked. Clint nodded and shortly after, you let out a small burp. Tony smiled almost lovingly down at you.

“I did it!” He said. “Clint – Clint?” He glanced at the archer who had now backed up a couple of paces. “What are you doing?”

You burped again but this time sick followed through and the foul smelling substance splattered over Tony’s chest and neck.

“Oh…” he gagged as he tried his best not to be sick himself.

“Yeah…I recognised that face…Lila used to do it when she was younger.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Tony coughed, grimacing.

He had a lot to learn.


End file.
